O melhor dos beijos
by MariaStarkid
Summary: O que acontece na Sala Precisa fica na Sala Precisa... Mini fic Draco x Ginny, espero que gostem!
1. Início

Olá! Essa é uma (mini)fic **Dinny**, espero que gostem...

Personagens de J.K., não meus T.T

* * *

><p>Draco era um aluno excelente. Tirava notas acima da média e chamava muito a atenção dos professores (do de poções, pelo menos). Era idolatrado pelos amigos Crabbe e Goyle e tinha garotas suspirando sempre que passava. Malfoy tinha tudo que muitos bruxos jovens almejavam: beleza, inteligência, influência... Não ele não tinha tudo. Não tinha reconhecimento nem poder como outro alguém.<p>

Potter. Santo Potter. Harry recebia toda a glória por ter destruído o lorde das trevas quando era um bebê e ainda rejeitava a amizade de um bruxo exemplar sangue puro, como ele. Draco se lembrava do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e como teve seu aperto de mão rejeitado pelo garoto que preferiu a amizade dos traidores do sangue, Weasleys. A família Weasley tinha o sangue genuinamente puro, mas envergonhava-o pela sua admiração por trouxas e aversão ao lorde das trevas. Ruivos, com mais filhos do que podia sustentar, O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley eram uma vergonha ao seu mundo.

Sua família não. Sonserina em todas as gerações, os Malfoy eram uma das famílias mais 'limpas' e nobres do mundo bruxo. Seu pai era grande escudeiro de Você-sabe-quem, que deu a ele uma missão muito importante... E ele tinha que matar o diretor da escola.

Essa era a grande chance de Draco de brilhar, ser reconhecido por alguma coisa, não podia mais hesitar. Com um plano muito bem elaborado, o jovem Malfoy se aproveitou da sala oculta que descobriu no ano anterior chamada de Sala Precisa e com ajuda do velho vendedor da Borgin&Burkes ele estava aperfeiçoando como iria trazer os comensais da morte para dentro de Hogwarts.

Sorrateiramente, Draco seguiu até o sétimo andar e virou no primeiro corredor à direita. Passou em frente a uma parede três vezes seguidas, até que uma porta começou a se formar. Olhando de esgueira para os dois lados para saber se alguém estava espionando, abriu a porta e entrou na sala.

O local era apenas um salão vazio creio de coisas amontoadas... Mas dessa vez não estava vazio.

Assustado, Draco se virou para a pessoa de cabelos cor de fogo virada de costas para ele, apoiada numa mesa ao lado de um caldeirão fumegante. Preparou a varinha e foi se aproximando enquanto tremia feito um louco. Gina Weasley, Grifinória, um ano mais nova que ele. Ela se virou rapidamente e antes que desse tempo de pensar numa maldição, ela o abraçou.

- Estava te esperando... – Sussurrou a ruiva ao ouvido dele. Começou a beijar o pescoço de um Draco petrificado e sem reação, e quando ele foi questionar, ela o calou com um beijo.

Gina beijava Draco com cada vez mais intensidade puxando-o pelo pescoço. Depois de alguns segundos sem se mover, ele finalmente se decidiu. Fechou os olhos, segurou-a pela cintura e retribuiu o beijo.

Malfoy abraçou-a forte e a carregou, colocando Gina sentada numa mesa próxima. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo.

Esse não foi o primeiro beijo de Draco e muito menos de Gina. O jovem sonserino já tinha saído com outras garotas, sendo que a que mais durou foi uma aluna da sua série, Pansy Parkinson. Mas esse foi definitivamente o melhor beijo que ele já provara. Gina era delicada, experiente e seus lábios tinham um gosto maravilhoso. Era uma mistura de rosas, sangue, grama recém-cortada e... Oh.

Draco interrompeu o beijo deixando a garota confusa e correu para o caldeirão.

- Draco... O que aconteceu? Volta...

Com um aceno de varinha, ele desacordou-a.

* * *

><p>- Se sente melhor senhorita Weasley? – Perguntou madame Pomfrey, curandeira de Hogwarts, oferecendo a Gina um copinho com um remédio não identificado.<p>

- O que aconteceu? – Pergunto a menina depois de beber todo o conteúdo do copo.

- Era justamente isso que ia perguntar...

- ...A última coisa que me lembro é de estar na sala precisa tentando aperfeiçoar uma poção para os NOMs...

- Bem, então você fez alguma coisa errada por que você chegou aqui afetada pela poção Amortêntia, que não é ensinada até o sexto ano por ser extremamente perigosa apesar de não parecer... – A enfermeira encarou-a com uma expressão severa. – Por acaso você estava planejando dar a poção para alguém, senhorita Weasley?

- N-não, claro que não! Eu peguei um livro velho na biblioteca sobre os exames de NOM's de 1587, essa era uma das primeiras poções... Tá bem, não era mas era a que parecia mais simples... E a página era velha e estava meio rasgada no título... Mas eu juro que não era minha intenção encantar ninguém!

- Hum... Tudo bem, acredito em você. – Gina estava vermelha de vergonha e suspirou, até que se lembrou do que estava para perguntar.

- Mas como eu cheguei aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Porque não me lembro?

- Calma, calma! Você não se lembra devido à quantidade inadequada ingerida.

- Mas tinha um cheiro tão bom... – Murmurou muito baixo. Madame Pomfrey não ouviu e continuou a responder.

- A segunda pergunta eu não sei responder... A senhorita chegou aqui nos braços de outro aluno... Estava vermelho como um pimentão, o pobre coitado! – Riu a enfermeira. – Mas ele não me deu permissão para falar o nome... Sinto muito, não poderei dizer o nome do seu salvador, haha. – Continuou a mulher sorrindo e segurando o riso.

- Então... Muito obrigada. Já posso ir para o meu dormitório? – Madame Pomfrey fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e Ginevra saiu da enfermaria confusa, curiosa e com uma estranha sensação na boca... Devia ser o remédio.

* * *

><p>O que acharam? Se receber reviews bonitinhas posto um mini epílogo ^^<p> 


	2. Final

**Epílogo**

* * *

><p>- Draco Malfoy, será que poderia prestar atenção na minha aula?<p>

- Hãn?

Draco levantou a cabeça que estava apoiada na mão, distraído demais para ouvir o que o professor de poções falava. Slughorn suspirou e continuou a falar.

- Muito bem, alguém poderia me dizer que poção é essa?

A irritante da Granger levantou o braço como sempre.

- É amortêntia! – Draco ficou vermelho e começou a prestar atenção involuntariamente.

- De fato, parece quase tiloce perguntar, mas pressumo que você saiba que efeito produz, não? – continuou o professor, pronto para dar mais um ponto para a grifinória caso a resposta fosse certa mais uma vez. Aquilo nunca deixava de ser irritante.

- É a poção do amor mais poderosa do mundo!

- Certo! Evocê a reconheceu, presumo, pelo brilho perolado...

- E o vapor subindo em espirais características – interrompeu mais uma vez. -, e dizem que tem um cheiro diferente para cada um de nós, de acordo com o que nos atrai, e eu estou sentindo cheiro de grama recém-cortada, pergaminho e... – Granger ficou vermelha e, finalmente, parou de falar.

Slughorn ficou admirado com a "inteligência" (que Draco preferia chamar de falta de nada melhor para fazer, se não decorar todas as frases daqueles seus livrinhos idiotas) e aproveitou para bajular mais um pouco Potter e seus amiguinhos idiotas, além de conceder, como previsto, 20 pontos para a Grifinória.

- A amortêntia na realidade não gera amor, é claro. – Ele voltou a prestar atenção.

Não que se importasse com o que tinha acontecido, isso nunca. Nunca alimentara esperanças de que _ela_ amasse ele ou nada do tipo... Droga! Porque pensava nisso? Ele não ligava mesmo... Tá bem, já tinha se distraído de novo. Slughorn continuava a falar e Nott, que estava sentado ao seu lado começou a rir sem parar, sem saber a graça, mas mesmo assim sem querer discordar, acompanhou com um riso forçado.

Malfoy enfim desistiu de prestar mais atenção na aula. Que se danem poções, que se danem tudo! Principalmente aquela ruiva miserável...

Antes que tivesse tempo de mudar o tópico dos seus pensamentos a aula acabou e todos os alunos (e o professor) saíram apressados da sala.

Antes de sair, ele encarou os diversos caldeirões na sala, inspirando profundamente perto de um específico. Sentiu cheiro de rosas, sangue, grama recém cortada, dos doces caseiros da sua mãe... E dessa vez cheiro de shampoo barato e pobreza.

Traidora do sangue maldita.

* * *

><p>Então, é isso... Eu sei que essa fic não é das melhores, mas eu tava muito afim de postar sab.<p>

Obrigada por quem mandou review, foram poucas mas eu realmente agradeço muito à vocês três ^^

Espero que gostem do epilogozinho, se repararem eu usei as mesmas palavras do livro nas falas, então devem perceber que as partes bem escritas são de J.K. perfeita haha.


End file.
